


Siempre obtienes lo que quieres

by MeroNiakeehl



Series: Sólo para olvidar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boda, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, parte de otro fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: One-shot que es parte de otro fanfic 'Sólo para olvidar'.''Haría lo que quisieras con tal de verte feliz. No te voy a mentir, no estaría contento sabiendo que estás casado con alguien más, no mentiré diciendo que estaría feliz por ti y que con eso me bastaría, viviría mi vida sabiendo que no te tuve ni te tendré, estaría bien sabiendo que no estas triste… Pero mi vida estaría vacía sin tu amor''





	Siempre obtienes lo que quieres

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot empecé a escribirlo cuando terminé 'Sólo para olvidar', iba a ser parte de ese fic y planeaba publicarlo cuando lo terminara y fue hasta ahora, aunque me gustaría que hubiera sido hace algunos meses, ya que solo le faltaba el final, espero que les guste.
> 
> Bill, Regulus ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, obviamente. Son de J. K. Rowling.

**Siempre obtienes lo que quieres, ¿Eh?**

 

**Bill Weasley/Regulus Black| One-shot**

 

[Todo había empezado en ese día tan normal. Estaba de buen humor, el cielo parecía que iba a permanecer azul y que el clima no le iba a traicionar. Se alistó como todas las mañanas y se puso un conjunto impecable. Walburga no estaba en ningún lugar, así que le avisó a su padre que iba a salir. Ya debería irse mudando, estar viviendo con sus padres era realmente triste. Se _apareció_ en la casa de Ethan, las barreras le permitieron la entrada, Ethan y él eran buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad]

 

Por fin te has dignado a visitarme Regulus- Ethan Nott-Weasley de treinta años, cabello negro y ojos verdes bastante oscuros, era el heredero de los Nott, y el único que quedaba en Inglaterra de la tan acaudalada familia de magos sangre pura que habían cometido el error de reproducirse en pocas cantidades y estaba viendo su final- Felicidades por graduarte de Hogwarts, lamento no haber ido pero estaba ocupado con el pequeño Ron, aunque no lo parezca es un bebé muy demandante-

 

No importa, yo aun no conozco a tus hijos y llevas diez años, casi once, teniéndolos- Regulus sonrió al ver una pequeña cabecita roja asomarse por una de las puertas de la mansión Nott- Creo que nos espían…- El pequeño niño se echó a correr al verse descubierto, Ethan trató de no sonreír, pero se le hizo algo difícil-

 

Ese es Fred, y si anda cerca George también. Vamos, te presento a los pequeños- Caminaron alrededor de diez minutos en la exagerada mansión que sólo le recordaba a la mansión Malfoy, no podían negar que ambas familias eran aliadas de toda la vida- Niños, este es mi amigo Regulus Black; Regulus, estos son Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Theo, Ron salió con su papá, ese niño está empeñado en salir con Arthur a todas partes... Pero me falta un pelirrojo, ¿Dónde está Bill?- Ethan levantó la vista en busca de su hijo mayor, a quien había dejado vigilando a sus hermanos-

 

Aquí estoy…- Ambos adultos se giraron en dirección a la puerta, el mayor de los niños Weasley era prácticamente idéntico a Arthur, el pelirrojo cabello tan distintivo de la familia, acompañado de los indudables ojos azules, el niño era adorable a los ojos de Regulus, más aún porque traía unos juguetes en las manos, al parecer para su pequeño hermano de un año que estaba reposando tranquilamente en los brazos del segundo hijo, Charlie-

 

Nunca creí decir esto en voz alta, pero Arthur tiene buenos genes, los niños son hermosos- Su primer error empezó cuando peinó ligeramente el cabello de Bill, aunque no lo vio como nada fuera de lo normal, no obstante el sonrojo que cubrió la cara del niño debió ser su primer indicio-

 

Gracias- Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a Arthur detrás de él, claro que no fue perceptible para nadie, sino que clase de Slytherin sería si se dejaba sorprender por un Gryffindor- Hijo, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más rojo que tu cabello, ¿te sientes enfermo?- Aun sonrojado pero al mismo tiempo absorto, el mayor de los niños simplemente asintió, sin quitar su mirada de los perfectos ojos grises del heredero de los Black, quien sin prestar real atención a la embobada expresión del preadolescente, le sonrió, haciendo que los ojos azules brillaran emocionados-

 

Pasemos al comedor, que estoy más que seguro que en tu afán de llegar temprano saliste sin desayunar- Regulus pudo dejar pasar cualquier cosa, pero no la forma en la que Bill lo abrazó con un brazo alrededor de la cadera, no llegaba más alto debido a su estatura. Le envió una mirada desconcertada a Ethan, quien le hizo un gesto despreocupado, así que dejó esa acción de lado, el niño simplemente se quería comportar galante y nada más, no era como para preocuparse por una nimiedad-

 

Muchas gracias Bill, eres todo un caballero- Sintió mucha ternura cuando Bill se adelantó y sacó la silla para que él se sentara, tal y como estaba haciendo su papá con su padre- Espero que esos modales no los pierdas, así cuando te cases harás muy feliz a esa persona especial- No fue muy difícil para los presentes adultos notar cómo el niño se contuvo de decir algo. Arthur creía saber qué pasaba con su hijo, quizás fue un poco distraído para darse cuenta de que Ethan le coqueteaba abiertamente en Hogwarts, y para sumarle vergüenza a todo el asunto, el mismísimo director Dumbledore tuvo que decirle que Ethan quería salir con él al ver al Slytherin suspirar enojado, pero con los demás era muy bueno y se percataba muy rápido, y su hijo no se había comportado con nadie en toda su vida de esa forma-

 

Bill está enamorado del amigo de mami- Corearon los gemelos, Bill se sonrojó nuevamente, mientras que Charlie y Percy hacían el esfuerzo más grande de su vida al intentar no reírse a carcajadas, Ethan sin embargo simplemente pudo cubrir su boca a tiempo para que su hijo no le viera sonreír, estaba tan ocupado en intentar contener la carcajada que quería subir por su garganta que no se percató de que sus gemelos pelirrojos le habían llamado mamá-

 

¡Eso no es cierto!- Avergonzado, el niño salió corriendo del comedor, no quería ni imaginarse la expresión que de seguro había puesto Regulus Black al saber que le gustaba, escuchó pasos apresurados siguiéndole, lo más seguro es que fueran sus padres y no estaba muy contento de recibir un castigo en ese momento, aunque no creía que lo fueran a castigar, pero estaba tan avergonzado que juraría que se le caería la cara de vergüenza cuando mirara de frente a sus padres, así que se arrojó boca abajo a su cama y ocultó lo más que pudo su rostro en la almohada-

 

Bill…- Escuchó a su papá entrar en la habitación, suponía que seguido de su padre, y lo confirmó al sentir como ambos se sentaron a la orilla de la cama. Ya podía ver venir la incómoda conversación que iban a tener- Hijo, Regulus no está molesto contigo por lo que pasó, por favor levántate para que hables con él. No lo dejes esperando- Levantó su cabeza de la cama y vio a Regulus de pie a unos pocos pasos de la cama, estaba molesto con los gemelos y avergonzado por verse descubierto frente al Black, pero al menos este no parecía molesto-

 

Ven aquí. Yo sé que debes de sentirte avergonzado porque tus hermanitos te pusieron en evidencia, pero no tienes que preocuparte, no me molesta que te guste, es más, me siento halagado de que un hombrecito tan guapo guste de mi, pero apenas eres un niño Bill, y los adultos no salen con niños-

Pero yo voy a ser un adulto en unos años y entonces lo nuestro podrá ser... Y no descansaré hasta que logre conquistarte- Y eso si hizo a Regulus sentir incómodo, ¿Ese niño de apenas diez años estaba diciendo lo que él creía o solo empezaba a exagerar?- Y entonces dormiremos desnudos y tendremos muchos hijos- Había saltado en su lugar al sentir el pellizco que Bill le había dado en el trasero, su cara enrojeció como nunca había hecho antes, más aún después de ver la expresión en el rostro de Arthur Weasley, así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era retirarse con toda la vergüenza dentro, encerrarse en la casa en la que vivía con sus padres y no dejarse ver más ni siquiera por los rayos del astro rey-

 

******************

 

Regulus, empiezas a preocuparme seriamente- La voz de su madre lo trajo nuevamente a la conversación, buscó en el rostro de su madre alguna pista de a qué se refería  pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se había perdido de la conversación cuando se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Walburga, al ver que su hijo no estaba prestando atención le volvió a repetir, con tono molesto cabe agregar- A tu padre y a mí nos encantaría saber cuándo te comprometerás, ya tienes dieciocho y aun no hemos conocido a ningún prospecto. Ya te había permitido dejar que eligieras con quien te ibas a casar, pero como tu búsqueda parece infructuosa, tomaré el asunto en mis manos- Y sabía que de nada le serviría discutir con su madre, se notaba que ya era una decisión tomada. Su padre, como siempre, prefirió dejar a su esposa hacer y deshacer como le viniera en gana, la actitud de su padre siempre le había sorprendido un poco, al contrario de la fama que los Black se cargaban de ser los sangre puras más temperamentales del mundo mágico, su padre era todo lo contrario a eso, un hombre pasivo y callado, y él sabía que había salido a su padre, no solo en el físico, también era muy tranquilo y quería evitar a toda costa una discusión con su madre-

 

[Esa tarde no tenía nada que hacer así que simplemente salió a dar una vuelta, la insistencia de su madre porque se casara lo empezaba a molestar. Pensó en aprovechar esa tarde fuera de la casa para comprar una propia, estaba harto de vivir con sus padres, no porque su madre fuera insufrible, que lo era, más bien porque a esa edad no debería seguir viviendo con ellos, o al menos eso pensaba, no podía ser como sus amigos, que se quedaban hasta el matrimonio, porque el suyo lo veía innecesariamente lejos. Aunque no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a buscar, así que aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde el pequeño asunto con Bill, decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle ayuda a Ethan, así que _apareció_ en la entrada de la casa, en la que distinguió a Charlie y Percy Weasley jugando, bueno, el primero volaba a poca altura tranquilamente en una escoba y el otro leía un libro bastante grande, ambos le voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo cuando sintieron su presencia atravesar las barreras de la mansión]

 

Bienvenido nuevamente señor Black, le llevaré con mi padre enseguida- Charlie aún siendo tan pequeño, se notaba su educación, aunque no era para menos siendo hijo de Ethan Nott- Sabe, me sorprende verle aquí tan pronto después de cómo se comportó Bill, aun siendo el mayor se comporta demasiado como tal, no creí que le pediría matrimonio cuando aún no ha siquiera empezado Hogwarts, ese niño está mal- Para su alegría, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para encontrar a Ethan, ya que este venía en su dirección con los otros cinco niños a su alrededor-

 

Compórtate por favor…- Escuchó a Ethan susurrarle a Bill, al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba del hombro, el muchacho pareció molesto, pero no dijo nada al respecto- Regulus, que placer tenerte nuevamente en casa, aun después del… pequeño incidente con Bill, así que cuéntame, ¿A qué se debe tu visita hoy?- Sonrió al ver al pequeño bebé Ron, quien parecía estar esperando a que lo cogiera en brazos, cosa que no tardó en hacer-

 

Es que ya me he planteado seriamente mudarme, y como hoy estoy libre, decidí que es la oportunidad perfecta para buscar mi hogar propio, pero como no sé mucho de inmuebles pensé en venir a pedirte un poco de ayuda- Ethan pareció pensárselo un momento, aunque solo lo hacía para desesperar un poco a Regulus, ya que ese día no tenía nada en especifico que hacer, pues su trabajo estaba bien organizado-

 

Está bien, aunque dudo mucho que Walburga te deje mudarte sin estar casado, esa mujer está loca, no te ofendas, así que ya veremos si no se te queda comprado el hogar al que nunca llegarás a habitar- Caminaron nuevamente al jardín, Percy seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, más se levantó cuando sus hermanos le hicieron una pequeña seña, más que emocionados con la idea de salir a dar una vuelta-

 

No me importa, ya estoy cansado de vivir con mis padres, los amo, no me malinterpretes, pero ya es suficiente el tener la posibilidad latente de tener que mudarme con mi esposo en esa misma casa, y créeme, la idea no me gusta para nada- Dijo Regulus, amaba su casa, aunque está siempre había sido aterradoramente lúgubre. Nunca había entendido el afán de su madre por hacer que la casa fuera un agujero donde no llegaba la luz solar-

 

Pues vámonos entonces, pasaremos primero por el ministerio para pedir una lista de las casas en venta y desde ahí pasaremos a verlas, pero no quiero escuchar a nadie decir que está cansado en todo el día, eso te incluye Regulus- Y sin más que decir, entraron a la casa para usar la chimenea que los llevaría a la oficina de Arthur en el ministerio-

 

***************

 

¡No puedo creer que me haya congelado la cuenta!- Regulus estaba realmente molesto, había encontrado la casa perfecta y no había podido comprarla, una pequeña casa de cinco habitaciones en un vecindario tranquilo, ya que no viviría ahí el resto de su vida, pues se tendría que mudar a su casa familiar una vez se casara, si es que lograba casarse pues el paso que llevaba para encontrar marido era deprimente, pero no, su madre tenía que arruinarle esa pequeña victoria-

 

Te dije que algo así podría pasar. Tu madre es una mujer muy inteligente, mira que prohibir que Gringotts te deje usar tu dinero para comprar una casa es ruin- Hasta él estaba un poco molesto con lo que había hecho Walburga, pues habían desperdiciado un lindo día buscando la casa perfecta y al final Regulus no había comprado nada, aunque él sí lo había hecho-

 

No le parece gracioso que Bill si tenga una casa propia y no tiene ni doce años- Fred, ¿O quizás George? Había hablado, recibiendo ambos niños una mirada de molestia por parte del heredero Black y una de advertencia de Ethan, quien no quería que sus hijos empezaran a agarrarle confianza a Regulus y comenzaran a hacerles sus bromitas-

 

¿Por qué le compraste esa casa a Bill si es tu heredero? Vivirá aquí el día que mueras- Preguntó extrañado Regulus, pues al preadolescente le iba a tocar su misma suerte y siendo Ethan tan tradicional no pensaba que iba a ignorar esa tradición-

 

Eso le dije, pero es un necio. Eso lo sacó de su padre. Me afirmó que faltaban muchísimos años antes de que eso pasara, así que tenía que tener un lugar donde vivir y formar una familia en todo ese tiempo. En cierta forma tiene razón, así que hablé con Arthur al respecto y acordamos en comprarle la casa, ya después haremos lo mismo con los demás, ya tengo una casa en mente para comprarle a Percy- El pequeño niño levantó el rostro de su libro y miró asombrado a su padre, pues nunca le habían hablado al respecto de comprarle una casa. Miró a su hermano mayor Charlie, quien parecía saber acerca del asunto, pero no parecía molesto con que le compraran a él una vivienda antes-

 

¿Y qué hay de Charlie? No le vas a comprar una a tu segundo hijo… ¿O planeas casarlo con alguien que tenga casa propia? Ya lo puedo ver llamando la atención en Hogwarts, se nota que va a ser guapo- Eso lo dijo a propósito para avergonzar un poco al tranquilo muchacho, logrando su cometido sin mucho esfuerzo, pues la carita del niño se encendió como foco. Fred y George rápidamente empezaron a molestar a su hermano mayor, el pequeño Ron hacía lo mismo que sus hermanos aunque en balbuceos y era obvio que no lo hacía con la misma intención, el bebé no sabía lo que hacía y solo estaba copiando a sus hermanos-

 

Tengo un pequeño arreglo con Charlie, así que mientras tanto no tenemos nada planeado. Y no empieces con eso, que Charlie está muy pequeño para andar pensando en esas cosas. Bill aún está muy pequeño para andar pensando en noviazgos y casamientos y mira a lo que nos llevó, a ti prácticamente huyendo de esta casa avergonzado por su atrevimiento, así que mejor dejemos de estar poniéndoles cosas en la cabeza a mis hijos- Y ahí estaba ese lado sobreprotector de Ethan, ese lado de mamá gallina que su amigo siempre quería hacer que no tenía, pero que ambos muy bien sabían que existía-

 

Muy bien, haré todo lo posible porque tu hijo no se enamore más de mí y no hablaré de matrimonio cerca de tus bebés- Y ver como Ethan rodaba los ojos le hizo reír, olvidándose momentáneamente del enojo que tenía con su madre-

 

*******************

 

¡Esa mujer es una bruja! No puedo estar en su presencia ni un minuto más, tuvimos la discusión más grande que se ha visto en esa casa desde que Sirius se fue, y créeme, no fue agradable… ¿No me puedo quedar aquí un tiempo? No me apetece volver a Grimmauld place- Tom Riddle miraba distraídamente a su amigo, estaba sumido en unos muy importantes asuntos que le llevarían al ministerio, más específicamente a ser el ministro, pero seguía distrayéndose por múltiples razones, entre ellas James Potter y su actitud, y también que intentaba no reírse de la situación de Regulus, porque no quería que se molestara con él también-

 

Claro que puedes quedarte aquí, no me vendría mal algo de compañía- Dijo Tom sin mirarlo, había regresado su total atención a sus documentos y a su café, el cual aún humeaba y no planeaba dejar que se enfriara por estar escuchando las quejas de Regulus acerca de su madre-

 

Por favor, si lo dije porque sé que no duermes aquí nunca desde que tú y James Potter empezaron su ‘relación’ sadomasoquista. Siempre he tenido una duda, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan ese tipo de cosas?- Con eso logró tener toda la atención de Tom, quien no hizo más que mirarlo con su mirada más ponzoñosa, haciendo sonreír a Regulus. Ellos siempre se habían comportado así, les encantaba hacerse molestar y aunque Tom pudiera hacerlo con más facilidad, encontraba sus momentos para hacer enfadar al hombre-

 

Que sepas que discutimos y no me quedo en su casa, voy a ver a Harry y regreso cuando se queda dormido- Le respondió molesto, pues aún no podía comprender que había hecho mal para que James se enojara de esa forma con él, no había hecho nada cuestionable y no le había hecho ninguno de sus típicos comentarios llenos de veneno, así que no comprendía porque su arrebato-

 

Te pediría que nos casaramos pero me das miedo, no quiero tener que golpear y arañar a mi esposo como si fuera un animal salvaje en celo para que se excite- Y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Tom se levantara de la silla de un salto, haciendo que esta se cayera de forma brusca al suelo. Regulus, al ver los ojos verdes del Slytherin de ese molesto tono rojizo, salió huyendo del estudio- ¡Iré por mis cosas y regresaré, espérame para cenar!- Le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, casi pisa a Nagini al salir y la serpiente siempre tan amorosa, nótese el sarcasmo, le hizo un gesto amenazante, el cual ignoró de forma magistral, ya acostumbrado a las amenazas del reptil-

 

****************

 

¿Por qué me despertaste tan temprano?- Se escuchó la voz adormilada del heredero Black. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana y un elfo, enviado por ‘el amo Tom’, le había despertado argumentando que su amo le esperaba vestido para desayunar en pocos minutos pues iban a salir, y sin importarle lo que había dicho la temerosa criatura, fue a las habitaciones de su amigo, no encontrándole en la habitación, pero lo escuchaba en el baño así que se hizo notar, aunque al mismo tiempo se metía en las sabanas de la cama, pues tenía frío y planeaba volverse a dormir ahí mismo-

 

Porque vamos a salir, soy un hombre importante y no puedo quedarme aquí a esconderme del frío, y a ti te voy a dejar en casa de Severus, es viernes y tienes un sobrino que visitar- Escuchó a Tom responderle a poca distancia, eso quería decir que había pasado a su lado, pero no le importó, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando sintió un cuerpo vestido abrazarle la espalda, estaba prácticamente dormido, pero no lo suficiente como para que no le preocupara, pues no creía que Tom le hiciera algo así o por lo menos no lo esperaba. Realmente no le gustaba más que como un amigo, así que no quería que la situación entre ambos se pusiera extraña, más se alegró de escuchar una voz conocida a su espalda-

 

Tom, lo siento- La inconfundible voz de James Potter llegó a sus oídos en un susurro. Se sentía algo incómodo al tener al Gryffindor abrazándole, pero vio la oportunidad de molestar al gatito un poco, así que con pocas palabras logró lo que esperaba, que James Potter se despegara de su espalda con un salto-

 

Persona equivocada, Potter- Se sentó en la cama para ver fijamente al Gryffindor y por lo que podía ver este se estaba montando una película complicada en su cabeza, pensando mil y una teorías telenovelescas acerca del por qué lo había encontrado en la cama de Tom, quien no pudo elegir mejor momento para salir de su vestidor perfectamente arreglado- Tom, tienes visitas- Y con eso, James salió a pasos agigantados de la habitación, siendo seguido automáticamente por Tom. Sabía que después de eso le iba a reñir, pero es que después de los últimos días que había tenido le vendría bien unas cuantas risas y la idea de hacer que esos dos discutieran por una tontería le animaba bastante-

 

[Se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas pues si tenía que visitar a su sobrino, le había comprado algunas cosas que estaba seguro serían de su agrado. Estaba realmente molesto aun con su mamá, y también con su padre por no ponerle un freno a los impulsos de su esposa, la mujer era la culpable del comportamiento de Sirius, lo había sacado de ella indudablemente. Volvió a su habitación, encontrándose a mitad de camino a la pareja, al parecer ya habían resuelto el malentendido, porque no creía que de no ser así se estarían comiendo a besos]

 

Ah, el amor…- Dijo en voz alta una vez estuvo en su habitación. Siempre había deseado encontrar el amor, pero lo único que hacía era chocarse de frente con decepciones amorosas que nunca iban lejos, había salido con varias personas en Hogwarts, desde intelectuales hasta jugadores de quidditch, pero ninguno era lo que estaba buscando, simplemente querían decir que habían salido con Regulus Black, pero ninguno parecía interesado en salir con él de forma seria, así que los mandaba a volar con rapidez, no iba a perder su tiempo con personas que no lo valían- A este paso que llevo, mi mejor opción sería esperar que Bill cumpla los dieciocho… Merlín, que triste se escuchó eso, mi mejor opción… Mejor dicho la única, es un niño que aún no llega a la pubertad- Se arregló en poco tiempo y se vistió sin mucho esfuerzo, su estilo era impecable por lo que no tenía que esforzarse mucho. Cogió las bolsas en las que llevaba las cosas para Cygnus, mejor no llegar tarde, aún podía jactarse de conservar sus modales-

 

*****************

 

Es que el amor anda en el aire- Escuchó decir a Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts se veía excepcionalmente feliz de ver a su ex-alumno casarse, como había señalado en su brindis, Tom siempre había sido un muchacho talentoso pero algo disperso, le faltaba amor y ahora que tenía a James esperaba que tuvieran un matrimonio feliz y una gran familia, había dicho, cosa que Tom no tardó en objetar, diciendo que si tenían un hijo más sería mucho decir-

 

Que mal que no para mi director- Se maldijo por decirlo en voz alta, porque automáticamente esas palabras salieron de sus labios un brillo perturbador tomó lugar en los ojos azules del director, quien le sonrió de esa forma enigmática que le encantaba hacer para confundir a la gente-

 

Yo no sería tan negativo si fuera usted, pues un pretendiente se acerca bastante decidido a enamorarlo diría yo- Vio como miraba sobre su hombro y sabía que Dumbledore no le jugaría una broma de ese tipo, así que se miró disimuladamente en el reflejo de su copa y acomodó su cabello lo mejor que pudo, aunque no estuviese despeinado en un principio. Volteó con su mejor sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, más no vio a nadie hasta que bajó los ojos un par de centímetros, entonces vio a su ‘pretendiente’. Bill Weasley le miraba con una sonrisa, perfectamente peinado y con un traje que lo hacía ver adorable, aunque sabía que no podía decirle eso al muchacho pues lo último que espera escuchar alguien que está a punto de llegar a la adolescencia es que alguien lo llame adorable-

 

Hola Regulus, ¿Me permitirías este baile?- Maldijo al vejete ese, al parecer si podía hacer bromas de ese tipo, pero no pudo decirle que no a Bill, sería muy maleducado y además no había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con alguien que no fuera casado y aunque Bill no fuese precisamente un candidato viable era avanzar un paso después de bailar con su hermano y con Arthur Weasley-

 

Claro que si Bill- Y mentiría si no le parecía extraño bailar con alguien que apenas le llegaba al pecho con todo y cabeza, aunque podía darle crédito al Weasley, al parecer había crecido un poco después de entrar a Hogwarts, pues la última vez que se habían visto, una semana antes de que el niño se fuera a Hogwarts, era unos diez centímetros más bajo- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te va en Hogwarts? Rompiendo corazones supongo- Ethan le había hablado un poco sobre cómo le iba a su primogénito, realmente contento porque no se estaba metiendo en líos y no se retrasaba en sus deberes, cosa que no animaba mucho al jovencito pero que hacía para no decepcionar a su padre, aunque lo único que hacía era hablar sobre quidditch, esperando impaciente que llegara el año en el que pudiera entrar al equipo-

 

Algunos sí, pero no me interesan, yo solo quiero que una persona me ame y ese eres tú- Se maldijo por meter la pata así, esperaba sinceramente que el muchacho se enamorara y se olvidara de ese tonta idea de casarse con él, pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil como coser y cantar, estaba decidido- Solo espero tener la edad adecuada para pedirte que te cases conmigo y entonces nos iremos a vivir a la casa que mis padres ya me compraron y tendremos muchos niños, aunque escuché que lo divertido de tener hijos es hacerlos…- Podía jurar que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, no esperaba que ese niño que apenas tenía once años le dijera algo así, mucho menos con esa sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, gesto que había heredado de Ethan, de eso estaba seguro-

 

Ay Bill, eres tan… Peculiar, pero no crees que deberías olvidar esa idea, cuando crezcas encontrarás a alguien más joven que yo y esa persona te hará feliz, así que no quiero que te niegues a la posibilidad de amar porque crees que entre nosotros habrá algo en un futuro, quizás esa persona está en Hogwarts contigo o quizás la conozcas en la calle, así que prométeme que no rechazarás a todos porque simplemente crees que yo soy el indicado- Bill no le dijo nada, pero sabía por la expresión del muchacho que no estaba dispuesto a prometer algo así. No podía dejar que el muchacho pasara toda su adolescencia soltero porque creía que se casarían una vez terminara la escuela, porque lo más probable es que estuviera casado para cuando eso pasara- Bill entiéndeme, hay una gran probabilidad de que yo me case antes de que tengas la edad prudente para pensar siquiera en eso, así que déjalo por la paz-

 

Ya sé que posiblemente te cases antes, pero quiero guardar esperanzas. Por favor Regulus, no me rechaces ahora, dejémoslo abierto, que todavía quede la posibilidad de que entre nosotros haya algo… Pero si te casas antes con alguien más no me voy a oponer, porque ya sabes, soy apenas un niño y no tengo derecho a prohibirte que te enamores y te cases, pero si estás soltero cuando termine Hogwarts voy a hacer lo imposible para que te enamores de mí, yo quiero que seas el papá de mis hijos- Entonces se sonrojó aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo. Nadie le había dicho algo así en su vida, nunca le habían profesado así o de alguna otra forma que lo querían para algo más que un encuentro físico, y entonces llega este niño y lo dice sin medir sus palabras, pero era un niño así que no contaba, no podía tenerlo como un posible, porque no lo era-

 

Bill… Esperemos que esto se te pase por el bien de los dos- Y entonces se separaron porque la pieza se había acabado, Bill se fue con sus padres y él volvió a su mesa, totalmente desconectado, estaba seguro que tenía que conseguir a alguien, pero sabía que no era tan fácil como lo quería hacer creer, si no había conseguido a alguien en ese tiempo, ¿Por qué lograría hacerlo como por arte de magia? Los hombres no salían de entre las sombras para salir con él-

 

Hola- Volteó rápidamente, a su lado estaba un hombre perfectamente vestido para la ocasión, un par de años mayor que él y bastante guapo, llamó su atención automáticamente lo vio. Le sonrió con tranquilidad, intentando no dejar que su nerviosismo le jugara una mala pasada, le ofreció la silla junto a él y el hombre contento se sentó a su lado- Liam Blake, un placer, ¿Y tú eres…?- Casi maldice en ese instante, estaba tan nervioso que no recordaba su propio nombre, por favor, lo había tenido por casi diecinueve años, no podía ser que en ese preciso momento se le olvidara-

 

Regulus Black, y para mí también es un placer conocerte, un amigo nuevo no es mal recibido- Se dio un golpe tremendo en la frente, literalmente. Un hombre guapo que parecía interesado en él, ¿Y qué hacía? Lo metía en la zona de amigos. Es que estaba destinado a terminar solo por ser tan torpe a la hora de ligar, ¡Maldita sea! ¿No era un Slytherin? ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus modales y frío razonamiento cuando en verdad los necesitaba?-

 

Yo esperaba que pudiéramos ser algo más que amigos, aunque tengo muy poco tiempo en este país he logrado hacer plenitud de amistades, pero nadie me ha llamado la atención para tener una relación sentimental, pero cuando te vi en la pista se me agitó el corazón- Regulus estaba completamente seguro que en cierta forma Liam se parecía a su hermano, cosa que lo asqueó al pensarlo, pero después lo hizo a un lado, ese hombre gustaba de él y no le era indiferente, así que le dejaría hacer, además estaba seguro que si lograban casarse, se llevaría muy bien con Sirius-

 

Que cursi eres, ¿No te parece? Aunque acepto tus galanteos si al final de ellos escucho una propuesta para una cita- Eso era lo que estaba esperando hacer, coquetear sin sonar como un adolescente torpe, sutil, pero conciso y eso pareció agradar a su acompañante-

 

No lo dudes, Regulus- Casi se rió como idiota al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de esa forma por Liam, estaba seguro que su relación iba a progresar magníficamente-

 

***************

 

Por Merlín Regulus, han estado juntos casi seis años, ¿Cuándo te va a pedir que te cases con él?- Walburga Black había llegado a un punto en el que ya no podía aceptar más lo que acontecía con su hijo menor, aunque había estado en completo desacuerdo con el noviazgo de su hijo con ese mago americano lo había dejado pasar, pues este juraba casarse con un muggle si ella intervenía en su relación, cosa que la dejó sin opciones, pues antes muerta que pedirle disculpas a Sirius para que volviera a ser su heredero- ¡Cinco años! Es que esto ya es ridículo, ¿Ni siquiera lo ha mencionado?- Preguntó guardando algo de esperanzas, a este paso no podría ver un nieto de parte de Regulus. Se maldecía por haber dejado que esa relación progresara aunque no le había gustado y a Orión mucho menos le había agradado ni un poco ese hombre, algo ocultaba le había dicho y ella también lo pensaba, pero las personas que había contratado para que lo investigaran no habían dado con nada turbio, así que no tenía nada que pudiera usar-

 

No mamá, no ha dicho nada y yo empiezo a desesperarme, cuando saco el tema él lo cambia sin hablar de ello, argumentando que no es el momento… Creo que lo voy a dejar, esto no va a ninguna parte, ni siquiera vivimos juntos y desaparece por semanas sin decirme- Walburga estaba realmente contenta con esa decisión, pues no era la única que quería que esa relación no avanzara más, si hasta su hijo mayor se había tragado el orgullo y había ido a Grimmauld Place para decirle que presionara a Regulus para que terminara con el tipo ese, pues a él no le gustaba para nada que su hermano saliera con ese miserable, porque no le había gustado nada el tipo cuando lo conoció y cada vez que le decía algo a Regulus este se iba enojado con él y no le hablaba en semanas-

 

Alguien está en la puerta- Dijo su padre, quien había estado en silencio, como siempre, observando el intercambio que se llevaba a cabo entre su hijo menor y su esposa, quienes le miraron raro pues no habían escuchado a nadie tocar o llamar, pero entonces alguien tocó-

 

¿Cómo haces eso?- Preguntó Regulus sin querer saber realmente. Fue a la puerta de su apartamento, el que había comprado tres años atrás después de haber discutido con su madre y esta había aceptado comprarle el lugar para no seguir discutiendo con su hijo cuando se percató que no iba a ganar esa absurda pelea- ¿Que se le ofrece señorita?- Frente a él estaba una muchacha de largo cabello rojo, el cual estaba completamente suelto y lacio, una cabeza más pequeña que él aunque era mucho más ya que estaba en unos altos tacones, con unos ojos azules bastante expresivos-

 

¿Es usted Regulus Black?- Preguntó con voz suave, Regulus asintió y ella miró a un lado. Estaba seguro que no la conocía, y su acento era bastante obvio y marcado, una mujer americana buscándole, eso encendió más de una alarma en su cabeza, aunque no quiso sacar conclusiones y esperó a que ella hablara- El mismo que sale con Liam Blake supongo. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre ese desgraciado, yo soy su esposa, Stephanie Blake- Se mareó de forma alarmante, su madre que estaba justo detrás la dejó pasar, ansiosa de escuchar toda la historia para tomar las medidas necesarias en contra de ese tipo que al parecer se había atrevido a jugar con su hijo-

 

Yo soy Walburga, la madre de Regulus y este es su padre, Orión. Ahora, cuéntenos todo y no escatime en detalles- Volvió a la realidad cuando la mujer se sentó, no podía creer que había salido durante cinco años con una persona que estaba casada, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Esas semanas en las que desaparecía seguro estaba visitando a su mujer, era obvio ahora, muchas cosas encajaban-

 

Para hacer corto el relato, el muy miserable se mudó aquí porque estaba escapando de la policía muggle, había estado cometiendo crímenes y casi lo atrapan, pero justo antes de que lo lograran me pidió que nos casaramos y así lo hicimos, pero me pidió tomar mi apellido en vez de que yo tomara el suyo que es Reed, porque lo estaban buscando por ese nombre. Después se vino para acá y pensé que me traería con él en poco tiempo cosa que no pasó y cuando me visitaba lo hacía muy brevemente y no salía de la casa, así que imaginarán que empecé a sospechar, pero hace unas dos semanas el caso pasó a los aurores cuando su cómplice admitió los crímenes después de que lo habían atrapado torturando a una bruja bastante anciana para que le diera las joyas que tenía en la casa, ahora lo están buscando, pero no logramos dar con su paradero- Walburga y Orión se quedaron con el rostro indiferente y frío, pero para Regulus que conocía a sus padres sabía que estaban regocijándose, contentos por deshacerse de forma definitiva de ese lastre-

 

Yo te puedo llevar a su departamento con todo y aurores, así que mientras más rápido mejor, tengo entendido que pasará ahí todo el día ya que lo tiene libre- Estaba realmente molesto, no pensaba que ese hombre pudiera hacerle algo así. Sí, era extraño y a veces muy misterioso con su pasado, pero nunca pensó que era porque ocultaba su vida criminal y a su esposa. Estaba furioso, había desperdiciado años de su vida a su lado, años en los que pudo conocer a alguien decente. No podía negar que sentía algo por Liam, habían salido por cinco años, pero nunca había llegado a sentir amor, no había sentido algo realmente especial por él-

 

Perfecto. Lamento enserio que ese miserable se haya atravesado en nuestras vidas, pero ahora que se va a pudrir en la cárcel podremos empezar de cero- Y así nada más, había puesto fin a su conversación, ambos se levantaron y salieron. Si era posible ese mismo día ambos se librarían de la presencia de Liam para siempre-

 

***************

 

Muchacho, ¿No te parece que estás muy alto para tu edad? Deja de crecer ya- Dijo Regulus sonriendo. Bailaba una aburrida pieza en el comedor de Hogwarts, lugar que creyó no volvería a pisar en su vida o por lo menos no tan pronto. Estaba ahí por el Torneo de los tres magos que se estaba llevando a cabo en el colegio-

 

Regulus, tengo casi dieciocho años, creo que es normal que sea así de alto, ya no soy un niño- Le dijo Bill Weasley, quien era ya todo un hombre. Con diecisiete años era un adulto con todas las de la ley. Ya había pasado un año desde el incidente de Liam y se alegraba que estuviera resuelto, ya no pensaba en él, todo había quedado como antes de conocerlo, soltero y sin pretendientes más que el muchacho con el que bailaba en ese momento- Después de todo siempre supe que volveríamos a bailar así, espero que la próxima vez sea en nuestra boda. Ya he hablado con mi padre para que todo sea lo más rápido posible, ya sabes, que todo esté listo para casarnos tres semanas después de que salga de aquí, este torneo me tiene cansado y sinceramente no me interesa, estoy rezando porque llegue junio de una vez-

 

Merlín, yo no recuerdo cuando te dije que sí o cuando acordamos todo el compromiso- Su voz había salido horrorizada, casi estrangulada. Bill le miró con una expresión apacible, como si estuviera esperando que actuara así, hablaba como si ya estuvieran comprometidos, estaba haciendo planes sin avisarle-

 

No se te pudo haber olvidado, te prometí que si estabas soltero cuando terminara Hogwarts movería mar y tierra para ganarme tu amor. Cumpliré dieciocho el mes próximo y podré pedirle a tus padres que me dejen casar contigo, aunque debo decírtelo a ti primero, quiero que aceptes ser mi esposo, quiero que me ames Regulus, quiero que me ames tanto como yo te amo- Y lo había dicho todo sin pestañear. Le ofrecía su amor, su corazón y él no sabía qué decir, tampoco podía aceptar impulsivamente, no podía decirle que sí y después arrepentirse porque eso sería muchísimo peor-

 

Bill, eres un hombre tan intenso, ¿Qué pasaría contigo si no te permito conquistarme? ¿Si yo me negara a aceptar tu amor? ¿Si me casara con alguien más?- Estaba seguro que no se rendiría, habían pasado casi siete años desde que Bill le había dicho que quería que fuera su esposo y aún lo estaba pensando y quería hacerlo, así que suponía que no lo iba a dejar ahora que tendría la mayoría de edad y podría cortejarlo abiertamente-

 

Haría lo que quisieras con tal de verte feliz. No te voy a mentir, no estaría contento sabiendo que estás casado con alguien más, no mentiré diciendo que estaría feliz por ti y que con eso me bastaría, viviría mi vida sabiendo que no te tuve ni te tendré, estaría bien sabiendo que no estas triste… Pero mi vida estaría vacía sin tu amor- Expresó sus sentimientos de la manera más concisa que pudo. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que su cabello, no podía creer que por fin le hubiera dicho todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos a Regulus Black, el hombre que lo había trastornado desde la primera vez que lo vio, era quien aparecía en sus sueños desde que tenía once años, era todo lo que siempre había querido-

 

Que cursi- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, pero se arrepintió al ver como parecía que sus palabras habían sido malinterpretadas por el otro y rápidamente se rectificó - Fue muy bonito todo eso que dijiste. Me parece que no tengo el derecho de prohibirte intentar ganarte mi amor, así que esfuerzate lo más que puedas William Weasley y ganarás lo que tanto anhelas- Se maravilló al ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Bill. Estaba eufórico y se sorprendió de cómo se sintió cuando lo vio tan contento. Estaba feliz porque el pelirrojo se sentía así-

 

Eso planeaba hacer, ya verás que no me voy a rendir por más difícil que sea, mientras me des la oportunidad haré lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr tener tu amor- Fue sincero al decirlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, estaba hablando enserio y no se rendiría. Estuvo mirando directo en los ojos azules durante bastante rato, él también quería darle una oportunidad, de eso estaba seguro-

 

Si sigues así no te será muy difícil- Le susurró. Miró a otro lado porque sentía su rostro arder, claro que conocía como podía llegar a ser los galanteos y coquetos de otros, pero el pelirrojo que bailaba con él no le coqueteaba, le pedía su amor- Lo que si te va a ser imposible es que acepte casarme contigo cuando te lo tenías propuesto, no soy de los que se casan impulsivamente- Le advirtió, aunque de poco le valió, Bill estaba sonriéndole con la mente en otro lugar, se notaba que estaba feliz porque por fin le había dicho que si, por fin tendría a Regulus Black para él solo y no lo iba a dejar escapar, de eso estaba seguro-

  
  


***************

 

Es un placer para mi que por fin mi hermano se haya casado, más bien para todos, porque quien diga que no pensó que se quedaría soltero toda la vida miente- Algunos de los invitados se rieron con el discurso de Sirius. Regulus le había pedido ser su padrino para su boda, al principio pensó que se lo pediría a su esposo, pero ambos lo sorprendieron gratamente cuando habían acordado que fuera él quien estuviera al lado de su hermano en su boda- Me sorprende menos que se casara con alguien ocho años menor a que se casara en sí, pero admito que estoy feliz por los dos. Bill, eres un mocoso, pero eres más maduro que yo y espero por tu propio bien que te portes muy bien con mi hermanito y no te estoy amenazando, te estoy previniendo de él- Y volvieron a reírse, más por la mirada que regulus le había lanzado a sirius que por lo que había dicho. Bill abrazó a su esposo para distraerlo y que no se levantara y pateara a su hermano-

 

No te preocupes cuñado, voy a cuidar a tu hermano todos los años que me queden de vida- Le aseguró. Tenía decidido que cada dia de la vida de Regulus fuera un placer a su lado, no lo defraudaría y estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara y cuando no, eso había prometido. Sirius le sonrió y le respondió-

 

Más te vale. Ahora, es tiempo para su primer baile como casados- Los invitados les aplaudieron cuando se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Vieron a sus familiares y amigos mirándolos con sonrisas en sus rostros, Regulus sonrió un poco al ver a sus padres sentados mirándole, su madre disimulaba más que su padre, quien estaba sonriéndole abiertamente. Ambos estaban felices por él y lo sabía-

 

Debes estar en una nube, nos casamos dos meses después de que terminaras Hogwarts- La voz de Regulus casi sonó acusadora, pero sabía que no estaba molesto, su tono era casi juguetón- Siempre obtienes lo que quieres, ¿Eh?- Terminó de decir con una ceja alzada. Bill le besó en la frente y siguieron bailando sin preocuparse, estaban sumidos en su burbuja y no podían estar mejor-

 

Espero que tenerte entre mis brazos sea respuesta suficiente- Y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta sí que lo era-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
